


The Bad Sex Spell

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Dirty Stuff, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Margo does Quentin dirty. Eliot has to fix things.





	The Bad Sex Spell

Eliot finished up his meeting with the Fillorian guards about an upcoming event and was making himself a drink. He hated having to be the one to give speeches to these people but he had to. He returned to his living quarters to look for Margo and Quentin. When he left for the meeting they were playing some type of game and arguing about some tv show character. He found Margo in the kitchen.

“Hey Bambi. Where’s Q?”

Margo rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath and walked away leaving Eliot dumbfounded. He went upstairs to his huge bedroom and was met immediately by Quentin.

“Fucking hell, Eliot. Thank god you’re back. I...have a problem.”

Eliot didn’t like the terrified expression on Quentin’s face and became nervous.

“What is it, Q? What’s wrong?”

“I just...um...” He turned around and wouldn’t face Eliot. Eliot went to him and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. 

“Q, baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Not exactly..but uh...”

“For fucks sake darling, I can’t help you until you tell me. Talk to me.”

Quentin was covering his crotch now. 

“Well...Margo did something and-“

“What? What did she do?”

Quentin squeezed his eyes shut.

“We were arguing about Game of Thrones and I accidentally spoiled the ending for her so she...did something.”

Eliot was confused because Quentin seemed fine. 

“What, did she punch you?” He examined Quentin’s face more closely.

“What? No...she put a spell on me.”

Eliot eyed him carefully.

“What kind of spell?”

“Well...she did some sort of sex magic spell that gave me the biggest and most painful hard-on I’ve ever had in my life...and it won’t go away. She said the spell is that it won’t go away until I’ve had at least a minimum of 10 orgasms...”

Quentin blushed and turned away from Eliot and covered his face. Eliot went around him and held onto him. 

“What? Are you serious?” He moved Quentin’s hands from his face and took them. Quentin nodded and looked like he was about to cry. 

“Ok, I need you to show me so I know what we’re working with here.”

He cupped Quentin’s cheek and kissed his forehead and then reached for his pants.

“Can I see?”

Quentin stared back at him and hesitated but eventually nodded. Eliot slowly undid his belt and knelt down to pull his pants down a bit. He could see Quentin’s straining erection through his underwear. He carefully hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down freeing it. Quentin cried out a little when it slapped his stomach. Eliot reached for it and wrapped his hand around it. 

“Ahhh, Eliot don’t. It hurts really bad.”

Eliot kept his hand in place. He could feel Quentin throbbing in his hand. He looked up at him to meet his eyes and slowly gave him a stroke but it was too much and Quentin was grasping his hand and trying to get away. Eliot stood back up led Quentin to the bed and sat him down. 

“Ok, stay here.”

He left and headed to Margo’s living quarters and bedroom and found her door shut. He pounded on it. 

“Bambi! We need to talk! What did you do?”

“I love you, El but fuck off right now.”

“Bambi, open the door now! Undo the spell!”

She ignored him so he finally left and went back to Quentin. He was laying back on Eliot’s bed with his hands on his head, feet dangling.

“Ok, Q. I can’t get her to do anything about it and she’s locked me out. I’m so sorry.”

Quentin groaned. He had left his pants around his thighs. Eliot kneeled down and took them the rest of the way off. He was trying to figure out what to do and not worry Quentin anymore. He moved him back so he was in the middle of the bed and more comfy and then took Quentin’s shirt off. He took his own clothes off down to his underwear so he wouldn’t feel so exposed. He crawled onto the bed and laid beside Quentin and stroked his face. Quentin whined and leaned into him. 

“We’re gonna figure this out, baby. I promise.”

He reached over to pull out the bottle of lube in the drawer beside the bed and squeezed some on his hand. Quentin looked back at him with wide eyes. 

“El, no. I already tried that. I’m so hard that it physically hurts to touch. I’m fucked.”

“Well, not yet, but you can be if you want to. Just let me try...”

He squeezed a generous amount on Quentin’s cock along with his hand and wrapped his hand around it gently. Quentin winced and flinched away from him. 

“I can’t!”

“Just relax, baby.”

He leaned down and kissed Quentin to distract him and then carefully stroked him up and down with the lightest touch. Quentin could only handle it for a few seconds at a time and then it was too much. Eliot changed tactics then and reached down to spread Quentin’s legs open more and began rubbing his balls. Quentin sighed and moaned. Now that was better. He watched Quentin close his eyes and feel a little relief. 

“Does that feel better, darling?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Eliot continued playing and rubbing them for a few minutes.

“El, this feels good but I don’t think I’m gonna be able to come just from this...”

“Probably not. 10 orgasms? Seriously?”

“Ugh don’t remind me. Yes, that’s what she said.” He voice cracked like he was going to cry. 

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be alright, Q.”

“No it’s not! 10 orgasms? That’s not possible! I’ve only ever came twice in one night and even that was hard! I’m going to die..”

“Shh, shh. Just try to clear your mind..”

Quentin laughed. 

“Right. Yeah I can do that.”

Eliot moved down and kissed Quentin’s stomach and down each thigh then, stopping when he got close to his cock. He looked into Quentin’s eyes and then slowly licked up his length. Quentin winced and gripped the sheets in both fists. Eliot worked his tongue up to the head of his cock and slowly circled it. 

“Think you handle that better than a hand?”

“Maybe...I don’t know. It’s not as bad but it’s still a little painful. How the fuck am I gonna come if I can’t touch my dick? Oh my god...”

He was panicking. Eliot swirled his tongue around the head again, bringing him back from his panic. He kept his lips loose and wet while he worked his head and massaged his balls at the same time. This seemed to work. Quentin gasped and gripped the back of Eliot’s head now. He let Eliot work on him and closed his eyes, trying to relax. It was working and after awhile he felt like he could come. 

“Fuck, El...I think...I’m gonna come.”

Eliot kept up the work and Quentin dug his fingers in his hair and came. Eliot helped him come down from it and rubbed circles on his chest. Quentin looked down at his cock which would normally be softening by now but it still stood high at attention. He groaned. This was gonna take all night. 

“Ok, don’t panic babe.”

He took Quentin’s cock head between his fingers and lightly rubbed it with the pads of his fingers. Quentin snacked his hand away.

“Fuck! No..I can’t...too much. Fuck...what am I gonna do?”

Eliot thought for a minute and then got an idea. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his fingers. 

“Ok, lay back, baby. Spread your legs more for me.”

Quentin did and put a pillow over his face. Eliot pressed a finger into him and circled around trying to open him up. Quentin was having a hard time focusing and wasn’t making it easy. Eliot tore the pillow away from his face and kissed him long and slow. Quentin moaned into his mouth as Eliot slid his finger in and out of him. Quentin relaxed now and concentrated on the feeling of Eliot’s finger. He loved being fingered but he’d never let anyone but Eliot know it. Eliot worked another finger into him and then curled them trying to find Quentin’s prostate. When Quentin flinched and gripped his arm he knew he was successful. They’d done this before but it still surprises Quentin every time. He massaged Quentin’s prostate and watched him get into it, holding his breath at times because it felt so good. 

“Q I’m gonna try something. I know it sounds gross but have you heard of prostate milking?”

“Uh..yeah. Haven’t we done that before?”

“Not exactly. We just kind of play with it, brush up against it. This is different. Do you trust me Q?”

“Yes.”

Eliot pushed his fingers in more and applied more pressure to Quentin’s prostate. He jumped and Eliot held his hips down to hold him still.

“Oh my god. Eliot...”

“I know baby. Just stay relaxed.”

Eliot kept the pressure and massaging. Quentin’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming from him. He was reaching for Eliot, needing something, anything to hold onto. Eliot smiled and offered his hand. Quentin squeezed it. 

“How’s that feel baby?”

“Fuck..so good. I can’t even...describe it. It’s like...”

“A constant feeling that you’re going to come but you don’t?”

“Mmm, ahh! Yeah..that. Oh god...”

After a few minutes Quentin gasped as a steady little stream of come was leaking out of his cock. 

“Ah, that’s it.”

“What the hell..”

“Just let it out, baby. That’s it.”

Quentin threw his head back and squeezed Eliot’s hand, trying to stifle a moan. He’d never felt anything like this before. It was like a continuous orgasm. Eliot’s gentle fingers kept pushing against his prostate, making more and more come out. Quentin didn’t know how long this went on but it was a long time. All at once he felt that familiar feeling in his gut. His legs twitched. Eliot reached down with his other hand and massaged his balls adding to the stimulation. Quentin felt like he was going to pass out. 

“Fuck, Eliot. I’m...”

“It’s ok, baby. Come for me. Come on, Q, give it to me.”

Quentin whined and it hit him hard. His orgasm cane shooting out. The feeling was different and extremely intense and his body came up off the bed. Eliot was ready for that and held him down. Quentin thought he would never stop coming. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel it pooling on his stomach. His cock was twitching, trying to push out more. He didn’t know how it was possible. Eliot slowed his movements but kept the pressure on him for a few more minutes and got a tiny bit more to come out. 

“I think that’s all we’re gonna get, darling.” 

Quentin looked down at his stomach and couldn’t believe how much come was on him. He couldn’t catch his breath. Eliot slid his fingers out gently and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back a few seconds later Quentin was out of it and couldn’t lift his head. Everything felt heavy. He tried to talk but everything went black. When he came to Eliot was beside him with a washcloth on his forehead and stroking his face. 

“There you are, come back to me, Q. That’s it. You clocked out for a few minutes. I think you’re overstimulated.”

Quentin could only look at him. He felt so tired. He probably couldn’t even hold his head up. He did notice the stiffness in his cock was gone and looked down.

“Yeah, good news. I must’ve milked about 10 orgasms out of you with that because you’re not hard anymore.”

Quentin felt so relieved he could cry. 

“Fuck, thank god. Thank you Eliot. I can’t even thank you enough...I should get up-“

Eliot used the washcloth now to clean the mess off of his stomach. 

“I know baby, it’s ok. Come here though, I don’t think you’ll be able to stand right honestly. That was intense. You need to rest now. Oh, and here’s some water. Drink up. You have a lot of jizz to replace.” 

They both laughed. Quentin took a drink and his head fell back to the pillow. Eliot scooped him up so he could hold and cuddle him. Quentin couldn’t hold his eyes anymore and he felt like his whole body was having aftershocks. He rested his head on Eliot’s chest. 

“You sleep and I’ll think of a way for us to get Bambi back.”

Quentin mumbled something but Eliot couldn’t make out what it was. He was sleeping now.


End file.
